Felucia
Felucia was a colorful, humid jungle planet located in the Felucia system of the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories. Located along the Perlemian Trade Route, its important strategic location made it a major battleground throughout the Clone Wars. Description (Canon) Felucia was a remote world in the Felucia system, overrun with thick, colorful, and humid jungle, which was punctuated with small farming villages populated by the planet's native Felucians. Several non-sentient species also inhabited the world, including Gelagrubs, jungle rancors, and tee-muss. Despite its perceived insignificance, its important location and resources (which included the healing plant nysillin) led to several conflicts both in orbit and on the surface. Description (Legends) Felucia had a diversity of bizarre plants (such as spike, spore, and enormous pitcher plants), fungi, and animals which were almost rubber-like and translucent. When the sun shone, the environment glittered like multicolored glass. Most of Felucia was entirely covered by a humid, fetid landscape of huge fungal forests, and its wildlife included native gelagrubs, immigrated acklays, and a prodigious sarlacc. Felucia had strong ties to the Living Force, and as such the world's flora and fauna, including Jungle Felucians, could be influenced by a presence of a strong Force-user, both light and dark. Most plants and animals of Felucia had adapted special defenses to protect them from each other, which made them particularly hostile to off-worlders. Felucia was known to radiate a sort of life force that the native Jungle Felucians were capable of feeing. History Clone Wars Being a key planet for control of the Perlemian Trade Route, Felucia was the location of several battles between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. In 21 BBY, the first battle on the planet saw the Republic forces, led by Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon, dislodged by a Separatist onslaught via blockade. Shortly thereafter, Separatist forces destroyed the Republic medical station present in orbit, deploying a Vulture droid deployment station to safeguard their hold on the system. Around this time, a nysillin farming community was terrorized by Hondo Ohnaka's Florrum-based pirate gang, who stole the settlers' crop harvest. In order to protect themselves, the farmers hired a group of bounty hunters which consisted of Sugi, Embo, Seripas and Rumi Paramita. This group later grew to include stranded Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. With their assistance, the farmers were able to fend off the pirate band. In 20 BBY, elements of the 104th Battalion, led by Generals Koon and Skywalker and Commander Tano fought to take a Separatist outpost on the planet; the assault ended in success as the Separatist presence was eliminated, however it also resulted in Ahsoka Tano's kidnapping by rogue Trandoshan hunters. Later, during the Outer Rim Sieges of 19 BBY, yet another battle was fought on the planet; this time Jedi Master Aayla Secura, Commander Bly, and their 327th Star Corps were sent to the planet to engage the droid army. However, prior to the commencement of hostilities, Secura was executed by her clones after the execution of Order 66. Under the Empire After the end of the Clone Wars and the defeat of the Separatists, Felucia fell under the control of Emperor Palpatine'snew Galactic Empire. During this period, the Imperial Military maintained a large garrison in the Felucia system. However, the planet was considered to be devastated after the large fighting that occurred during the Clone Wars. Because of this, Moff Wilhuff Tarkin suggested it as a possible target for Berch Teller's insurgents, as a reprisal of sorts for the way the Republic left the planet; however, this possibility was dismissed by Darth Vader, and the rebels would attack Lucazecinstead. Around 10 BBY, Lando Calrissian pulled off a hair-raising smuggling run on the planet which helped pay off his debts with Dryden Vos of Crimson Dawn and afterwards was enjoying downtime at the Lodge on Vandor when he was approached by Tobias Beckett and his gang to transport them to Kessel. Flora * Acklay * Felucian * Jungle Felucian * Jungle rancor * Rancor * Sarlacc * Tee-muss Acklay NEGAS.jpg|Acklay Felucian.png|Felucian Farmers Gelagrub.jpg|Gelagrub Jungle Felucian.jpg|Jungle Felucian Jungle rancor.jpg|Jungle rancor Felucian Rancor .png|Rancor AncientAbyss-sarlacc.jpg|Sarlacc Tee-muss.png|Tee-muss Fauna ''' * Felucian spike plant * Felucian spore plant * Giant purple mushroom * Nysillin * Yerdua Poison-Spitter '''Gallery Felucia-wide.png Nicillin_farmers.png Felucia1.jpg ShaakTi_vs_Starkiller.jpg Felucia_dawn.jpg Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Planets